A braking unit is a mechanical apparatus that diverts energy from a moving system, thereby reducing the motion of the moving system. A braking unit is typically used for slowing or stopping a moving vehicle, such as by friction between a generally non-rotating brake pad and a rotating brake disk or drum. The brake pad can be pressed against the brake disk or drum by a brake caliper.